


A Possible Bisexual

by abiotic_butterfly



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: 1890s, Angst, Anne says no to Homophobia, Cannon Typical Homophobia, F/F, F/M, Growing Up, Low key Homophobia, M/M, Sexuality Issues, Smallest bit of angst, Talk to Talk, identity crisis, kinda sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Diana is overly confused about everything that was once certain, marriage, a husband and children. But one day she doesn’t find it so appealing. And she doesn’t know what to do about it so she enlists the help of the only boy she knows she can talk to. Cole.
Relationships: Cole Mackenzie/Original Male Character(s), Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Diana Barry & Cole MacKenzie, Diana Barry/Anne Shirley, Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard, Diana Barry/June Andrews, Diana Barry/Moody Spurgeon McPherson, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	A Possible Bisexual

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom and can I just say this is the most wholesome show I’ve ever watched and I absolutely love it! Hope you all enjoy!

With the tomfoolery of all the boys making life hell for Diana’s near and dear close friend’s she wished they would all go away sometimes. Later, after the thought had come to her mind she would think of Anne, and how before her she would’ve never managed to think up anything remotely cruel to the boys. But after bonding with the redhead she found herself slowly gaining confidence. She would ignore the boys and their antics, like pulling up girls skirts, sometimes hair pulling, but she learned it wasn’t pleasing either. And what she also learned is it wasn’t just boys being boys because Cole hadn’t done any of those things to her once.

He sort of molded into her and Anne’s small group of two by chance, she wasn't really thinking much of it when they would go off, the three of them, and play together for hours and hours. But it came to her, late one night while she brushed her little sister’s hair how strange the whole circumstance was.

“Mini May do you think it’s strange how much time me and Anne spend with Cole?” She wasn’t quite sure why she asked her young sister this question after all the girl still played with dolls for god's sake. But she was the only one she could really confide in, her mother would be of no use, and Anne would go off on tangents of love stories. Her younger sister didn’t find anything off about the question and instead shrugged her small shoulders, utterly indifferent to Diana’s problems. “No one else seems to care, why would you?” With that in mind Diana went back to brushing and then braiding her sister’s hair before their mother came in to kiss them goodnight and blow out their room candle.

The next morning wasn’t different than the rest, her curls were perfect, her dress was primed and pressed, surely her mother had done it for her own benefit but she couldn’t find herself grateful today. She didn’t want to wear the lacy style, she wanted something else, something different, maybe a pair of pants, ones that would grab different attention. The walk to school was long and meaningless, a little chilly with the autumn air wind and the leaves rustling by her as she strolled through the woods. When she saw Anne coming from her path Diana’s eyes lit up and she smiled brightly at her friend. “Oh how I've missed you since I last saw you!” Anne cried, wrapping her arms around Diana, almost as if they hadn’t just seen each other yesterday.

“I missed you dearly as well! For my heart wouldn’t beat without seeing your face everyday!” Anne spun around in a circle, chanting her cantations of love to her friend. When the excitement died down the two walked peacefully through the woods, chattering amongst themselves about insignificant things that Anne made sound extraordinary. Diana tried to slip it in, quickly and effortlessly but instead it was clumsy and sloppy.

“Cole is um, he’s different isn’t he?” Her cheeks blushed bright red when she said it. “I mean— I don’t want to be rude but I—“

“Yes he’s different, but there’s nothing wrong with that.” Anne’s voice was crisp and sharp with her reply, leaving absolutely no room for argument. “I will not have you saying anything about this to him, no matter how much I love and care about your opinion. Sometimes it isn’t needed.” She stuck her head forward, her short red hair swishing as it turned away from her conversation with Diana.

Diana was utterly shocked into dismay for she had no idea Anne would react that way at all. “I meant nothing by it!” Her face had gone red and her hands were shaking. “I know from my aunt how— how it is to love someone different. And I’m okay with it. Even if it’s different to me.”

Anne turned back to her, a curious look on her face as she observed, as if trying to read the sincerity in Diana’s words. “Good.” And with that the two trudged on in silence.

Mr. Philips was the same, aggravating and displeasing as normal, not to mention his beady little eyes that would shift to the back of the room where Prissy was sat. Diana felt an abundance of pity for the girl, especially having Billy as a brother. She did luck out with June though, Diana would love to watch June’s pretty hair as it bounced when she ran. It was beautiful and mystifying and Diana was a little taken aback by her own word choice. Anne was rubbing off on her.

Just thinking about the other girl was enough to take her breath away, like when Jerry spoke French to her and she felt a little lighter, or when she kissed Moody. She felt different looking into Anne’s eyes, or watching June laugh. And Diana couldn’t exactly tell why.

Jerry and Moody were easy, both cute boys that showed somewhat of an interest in her made her swoon a bit. It was a given. But Anne and June made no sense, they were her friends, did she always swoon over friends? And if so did that mean Jerry and Moody weren’t her friends? Well of course they were— but they were also boys. So what did that mean? Could she be friends with boys but not romantic?

“You alright, Diana?” Anne whispered.

Her eyes widened and she blinked, “yes. Just a bit distracted is all.”

Anne smiled, “one of the boys? I don’t mean to be presumptuous or have petty talk about boys like gossiping girls but I figured I’d inquire.”

Diana just shook her head, “no boys on the mind today.”

Anne hummed and turned back to Mr. Phillips blabbering about punctuated sentences and best handwriting when his was probably one of the worst in the class in her opinion.

Diana worried for the rest of the day over the matter, often retreating into old routines of Gilbert and Anne’s something romance and Ruby’s still ruthlessness about her love for Gilbert. Art would be brought up a lot, Cole was always passionate about it and Diana found herself enjoying the pen and paper route herself. Talking about art was something her and Cole had in common, maybe it was from her piano lessons that the artist side of her grew or her over the top in all things extravagant aunt that lead her on the art path but she somehow got there. A little denial came with it, denying any further art actions was one. She would get married, have children and run the house and that’s how things worked.

But sometimes she wished that it didn’t work that way. Sometimes she would dream about traveling and fancy meals with friends, maybe a husband, maybe something else, definitely something, she couldn’t imagine dying alone like Anne would sometimes go on about. She would need someone, anyone but someone.

“Cole, how did you know that art was the right path?” She asked, peering up at him as they walked through the woods, the sound crinkling leaves under their feet. He seemed a little confused at the question, “not really sure, one day I picked up a quill and the next I was scribbling and then drawing and before I knew it I was losing myself in my own art. It sort of came to me, with practice of course, but I love my art and it loves me back so all my effort goes into it.” Diana wasn’t sure what to say to that.

“I understand.” She didn’t. “Thank you.”

He nodded and they didn’t speak, “anything else you’d like to ask while you’re at it?”

Diana could feel Anne’s wide eyes on her as the question was asked and so she stuttered when answering no.

Anne didn’t comment and they continued to walk, in silence, a small goodbye when Anne had to part ways. Cole and Diana went on to their clubhouse, although to them it was more of a writing nook. A place for them all to belong in the world together.

“Actually, I do have a question. I think I’m a bit confused about my place in the world. And talking to Anne isn’t exactly something I’ve found easy on this subject matter. She’s already set about what she’s doing, being a famous writer or marrying to be a bride instead of having a husband. She’ll probably go off with Gilbert somewhere and leave me all alone in my self misery because at the end of the day I don’t know what I’m going to do.” It was rushed and a jumbled mess but her point came across clear to her, hopefully to Cole as well.

“I see, well, do any of us really? Sure, I want to further my art career but I don’t know much beyond that. I don’t know how to survive out there yet. But I’ll get there, and you’ll get there too.” He gave her a comforting smile to go along with his speech.

“I don’t think I like boys as much as I should.” She blurted suddenly, stilling the forest entirely. “I mean—“

“That’s alright, you’ll get there eventually, you don’t see Anne swooning over every guy she sees.” He reasoned.

“I think I like girls more than I should.” She whispered.

It was quiet for a bit, a nervous and treacherous bit but a tiny bit at that, meaning it wasn’t long in the real world, only a few short seconds to the average person. But to Diana it was horrendously drawn out and anxiety inducing to wait even a second longer than necessary for him to speak.

“I think I like boys more than I should, and I think I like girls less than I should. In fact, I don’t think I like them at all.” He was looking forward while he spoke but his words were only to be spoken to select few, and Diana was one. “Do you imagine yourself living with a boy in the future? Having kids and being a housewife?”

She took a breather for the mouthful she was about to spill, “I used to when I was young, and even last week I pictured it. But now for some reason I can’t. I don’t see myself there I see someone else. Someone that is supposed to be me and it frightens me with what that could possibly mean.”

“What about living with a girl?”

She huffed and shook her head, “could never happen.” She denied.

“Just for now, as if you’re writing a fake story and this doesn’t mean anything. Just tell me.”

“Well, I could see myself with Anne or maybe June. We’d be in a field and it would be bright and sunny and nothing like marriage or children would bother knocking down our doors because we aren’t interested in it…Instead we’d laugh all day and we’d spend every minute of everyday together. And I wouldn’t go a day without Anne’s eyes or June’s locks.”

Cole kept quiet through the story, listening to Diana as she told a tale of her wishful future. Something that wouldn’t happen if not written on paper and thought up. It was almost as if she were instead reading it for her words danced together perfectly and brilliantly.

“Do what makes you happy, if you find yourself liking boys who want to make you a housewife and raise kids then do that. If you want to run through the field with a girl then so be it.”

But to his dismay Diana shook her head, “I can’t see myself running through the fields with just any girl as I see with the boys. I couldn’t run through the fields with anyone besides Anne and June. No one else could fill the space as she would.”

“She?”

“I think Anne could fill the space very nicely, Cole.” Diana breathed, chancing a glance up at the boy under her big blue bow.

He gave her a pained look for the girl wasn’t the type to run in the fields with Diana how she wanted. Anne’s fields would be filled with tall brown haired boys that used to work on a ship and then came back to be a farmer, who could attempt to outspell her and finish scientific sentences with. Anne’s fields were for Gilbert. And there was nothing to do about that.

“Maybe June would enjoy running in the field with you.” Cole supplied.

“She would make a pretty distraction, her kind smile and pretty dresses and hair. But her eyes don’t touch me, and staring into them wouldn’t compare. For when I’m galavanting through my sun kissed field I would prefer the red of Anne’s hair and her striking blue eyes to accompany me while we run.” She shook herself out of her daydream and looked to the forest floor in dismay. “But nevertheless it doesn’t matter because Anne and even June wouldn’t dare run with me through my field.”

“It’s alright, even if Anne and June don’t someone will. A girl, a boy. Both. Someone will run with you through your field.” He gave her a comforting smile.

“Once we leave Avonlea we’ll go far, you’ll be an artist, I’ll be something that makes me happy, and we’ll both find someone to run through our fields with. Maybe if we don’t find anyone we could always run in one single field together.” She decided.

“I’d love to, Diana. But I’ve already told Anne that I’d marry her if we found no one. That we’d be happily alone together. But if you don’t mind marrying me _and_ Anne then I think this could be a wonderful arrangement.”

Diana stopped, Cole stopping too. Both turning to look at each other. Diana was the first to speak, a simple— “That would be a lovely arrangement. One I greatly accept.” She smiled happily up at Cole who returned it with his own small though definitely there smile.

“And if Anne has to bring along Gilbert and we all have to run in the same filed together then so be it.” Diana whispered, a small tear tracing down her cheek. “And maybe you could bring a boy to run with us, and I could bring someone too. And maybe even if it turns out that everything works out and we’re not lonely, that the promises don’t apply anymore, we can still all run in the field together.” Diana whispered a bit heartbroken.

“I would like that more than anything Diana.” Cole replied.

And with that it was set in stone.


End file.
